devuélveme mi cuerpo
by Sophie-Jazz
Summary: Emmett y bella se han metido en un gran problema al molestar a una bruja, esta les dará una lección que nunca olvidaran, al cambiar sus cuerpos. Ahora ambos tendran que descubrir como controlar sus nuevos cuerpos y los demás Cullen descubrirán controlar
1. La Hippie

Capitulo 1: "la hippie"

BELLA POV:

El día había comenzado mal, Alice se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que todos fuéramos a un día de compras. Ya llevábamos horas caminando de una tienda a otra y realmente no sabia si tenia pies, tenia que huir y rápido, y vi la oportunidad perfecta cuando Alice decidió probarse un vestido, cuando entro al probador Salí lo más rápido que pude tratando de no tropezar, corrí lo suficiente como para perder de vista la tienda, todo estaba resultando demasiado bien para la suerte que tenia normalmente, pero no me duro mucho ya que tropecé y caí dentro de una extraña tienda, al parecer de brujería. Me levante media adolorida para encontrarme con emmett, el cual reía por el show que le acababa de dar.

Jajaja…valla entrada bella-dijo emmett

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero solo hizo que se riera mas.

Ni una palabra a nadie de esto emmett o sino ya veras después…-le respondo furiosa

Como si pudieras hacerme algo ¿Y dime que haces aquí?

Pues huyendo de la loca de tu hermana ¿y tu?

Bueno este yo…-pero cayo cuando se escucho una voz que provenía de detrás de nosotros.

¿Que los trae por aquí?-Pregunta una anciana de pelo blanco y muy largo, tenia unos ojos negros, su rostro no tenia expresión alguna, vestía unas ropas muy extrañas, como las de una gitana o una hippie.

¡OH mira bella una hippie!- exclamo emmett apuntando a la señora

¡No soy una hippie, soy una bruja!

Si claro- le dije- y yo soy vampiro

Señora y dígame ¿donde enchufa la bola o es a pilas?- se mofo emmett tomando la bola de cristal del mostrador

Pequeños insolentes, no saben con quien se están metiendo-dijo enfadada la supuesta bruja

OH bella esto es malo una hippie nos amenaza. -Dijo emmett poniendo una cara de miedo

Corre emmett, déjame a mi y sálvate tú- dije trágicamente

No bella, no te dejare. De todas formas Edward me mataría después.

La señora puso una cara de pocos amigos y después empezó a murmurar unas extrañas palabras, de las cuales estoy segura invento en el momento para asustarnos.

Emmett vámonos no nos vaya a convertir en sapo-dije mirando a la señora la cual se había callado y ahora tenia una sonrisa maléfica.

Salimos de la tienda muertos de la risa y decidimos buscar a los demás. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que dimos con mi ángel, parecía bastante preocupado y apenas me vio, vino corriendo para estrecharme en sus brazos.

Bella, mi amor me tenias preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo-dijo mientras me besaba la coronilla

No te preocupes Edward, solo se cayo, lo de siempre-dijo emmett encogiéndose de hombros

¿No te duele nada cierto?- dijo ahora preocupado

Vamos Eddie, solo me caí he estado en peores situaciones- recalque

No paso mucho, para que apareciera Alice, la cual lucia bastante enojada, lo más probable que por mi huida.

Bella como pudiste dejarme, te había encontrado el vestido perfecto, vamos aun queda tiempo para que te lo pruebes-dijo entusiasmada por lo ultimo

Ehhh, Alice yo… se hace tarde y tengo que darle de comer a Charlie-dije tratando de escaparme del calvario

Pero…-dijo haciendo un puchero

Alice tu sabes mi talla, compra el vestido y mañana me lo pruebo-dije tratando de negociar con ella

Esta bien…-dijo a entre dientes y se desvaneció

Bueno andando bella, que después Charlie se las apaña conmigo, porque llegas tarde -dijo mi ángel

En el trayecto a mi casa Edward me contó lo que encontró en el centro comercia, dijo algo de unos CDS, pero realmente no le preste mucha atención tenia un mal presentimiento.

Llegamos a casa, pero no había nadie solo una nota en el refrigerador, la cual decía:

Bella:

Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero se me olvido, me voy de pesca con Billy y no regresare hasta mañana, ya hable con esme, dijo que estará encanta de tenerte esta noche en su casa, a y cuidado con Edward, no quiero sorpresas.

Con cariño, Charlie

Así que tenemos toda una noche para nosotros- Le dije con una gran sonrisa

La nota dice que tengas cuidado conmigo, no me gustaría molestar al jefe swan- dijo sonriendo

Suspire .- Si tú lo dices, me la pasare con Alice y tu podras conversar toda la noche con emmett

Pero Charlie no se enterara, así que tenemos una noche para nosotros-dijo a mi oído rápidamente

Me ayudo a empacar mis cosas y nos dirigimos a su casa, apenas llegamos estaba Alice en el umbral de la puerta con un montón de ropa, de seguro que mía.

Bella vamos apúrate hay muchos vestido y poco tiempo-dijo chillando de alegría

Al final termine como maniquí y para mi mayor desgracia edward se fue de caza junto con los chicos, seria una noche de chicas, donde me usarían cómo Barbie.

A las 10 de las noches empezó a aparecer el sueño y le roge a Alice que necesitaba descansar, la cual me comprendió y me dejo ir a la cama, no me preocupe de ponerme el pijama solo salte a la cama y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Emmett POV.

Ese oso es mío- le dije Jasper, lanzándome hacia el oso pardo, pero derepente se me cruzó un árbol

Buenos reflejos emmett-dijo edward

Los árboles no quieren que como oso hoy-dije con un puchero

Derrepente me empecé a sentir mareado, esperen un minuto ¿los vampiros pueden marearse?, el bosque comenzó a dar vueltas y caí al piso, todo se volvió negro y escuche las voces de mis hermanos y de Carlisle pero cada ves los escuchaba mas lejanos.

Hola- dijo una voz, se parecía a la de la hippie

¿Eres mi conciencia con la voz de hippie?-dije

No soy hippie, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo maldito luchador de WWF!, pero eso no es lo importante, pagaras por tus burlas junto con tu acompañante, nunca te burles de una bruja-dijo entre risas

Todo se volvió silencio, la oscuridad me invadió. Ya no sentía nada.


	2. ¿que hago en su cuerpo?

Cap

**Aclaración de capitulo:**

**Para no tener mayores confusiones al hablar de los "POV" se mantendrá según el personaje como por ejemplo: POV EMMETT donde Será la mente de Emmettt pero en el cuerpo de bella.**

**( Nosotras también estamos confundidas y si somos 2 escritoras!) JA!**

Capitulo 2:

POV. EMMETT (en el cuerpo de bella)

Abrí los ojos y todo estaba muy oscuro, o no, ¡no puedo ver! Estoy ciego.

- AHHH!! .- grite. Espera y ese grito no fue mío. No, yo no grito así. .¿Que esta pasando?

Empecé a tantear las cosas, estaba sobre algo blando y haber y ¿si salto?

¡Si, salto!- dije.

Espera esa es la voz de bella.-

¿Bella…? ¿Estas escondida?- pregunte

¿por que repites lo mismo que yo? .- me levante de la cosa blanda y camine entre la oscuridad y choque con algo y dolió.

¡OUCH!.- espero que no haya sido otro árbol… espera emmett, te dolió ¿verdad?, si, si verdad dolió pero eso es extraño… lo mejor será buscar la luz. Después de varios intentos y caídas encontré lo que parecía un interruptor

Nunca me volveré a burlar de bella por ser tan torpe- pensé

Prendí la luz, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a esta me percate de que estaba en la habitación de Edward, que raro no recuerdo haber regresado a casa, pero bueno tampoco recuerdo que hice ayer así que… Mire hacia los lados.

Edward me matara si sigo aquí, mejor salgo- pensé

Al salir de la habitación tropecé con Alice.

-¿que haces despierta bella?- gire rápidamente para atrapar a bella y dije.- JA te atrape bella.- pero no había nadie.-

- ¿estas bien?- Alice me miraba con cara de estas loca

- ¿debes estar todavía soñando por que te vas al baño a mojarte la cara?-me sugirió.

No tenia nada mejor que hacer así que me encogí de hombros y me dirigí al baño de Edward. Entre y prendí la luz en ese momento vi. el reflejo de bella mirándome,

Y me di cuenta que algo… ¡BELLA ESTABA JUGANDO CONMIGO!

Me di vuelta para atraparla y otra ves desapareció al darme vuelta de nuevo estaba ella en el espejo, y entonces lo comprendí todo.

¡O NO BELLA EL ESPEJO TE ATRAPO!.- grite poniendo mis manos sobre el espejo y bella hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, mire mis brazos y en ves de ver músculos sexys

Vi unos delgados brazos, mire mis manos y eran pequeñas un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y supe que ya no era el mismo en ese momento la conversación de la hippie me vino a la mente.-

-¡AY NO! - dije en un susurro…

POV. BELLA.

¿Emmett, Emmett estas bien?.- escuche gritos y risas la voz de Carlisle Jasper y Edward

Este ultimo se estaba partiendo de la risa .- suspire.- este debe ser otro estupido sueño

Me di cuenta que estaba tirada en la tierra así que me levante, Carlisle se acerco y me pregunto que había pasado yo todavía esta desorientada pero ya que era un sueño

-Emmett deja de bloquear tu mente sabes que te hace daño.-dijo Edward

Mire a mi alrededor pero no divisé a emmett por ninguna parte y pregunte.-

¿Donde esta emmett, se esta escondiendo?.- me paralice en ese instante tenia la voz de emmett o ¡dios mío! ¡Me mire, y yo era emmett! Que sueño mas extraño no es que yo tuviera sueños normales, Jasper me saco de mis cavilación cuando dijo.-

-Es mejor que nos vallamos a casa, ya terminamos de cazar, no hay nada mas que hacer.-

Como era un sueño solamente los seguí.

-Carrera.- grito Edward

Bueno tenia el cuerpo de emmett, es un sueño ¿ por que no?

- te ganare le grite.- empecé a correr y todo era tan rápido, empecé a mirar a mi alrededor y tropecé con algo y rodé.-

-Por supuesto hasta en el cuerpo de emmett me caigo.- dije en voz alta

Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta a ver como me levantaba y estallaron en risas yo me uní a ellos riendo por lo ilógico de la situación, un vampiro que se cae.

En unos minutos llegamos a la casa a pesar de la poca luz que había podía ver todo muy claro, entramos y Alice nos recibió y se dirigió hacia Edward.-

-Bella esta actuando muy extraño deberías ir a verla, esta en el sillón.-

Fije mi mirada en el sillón y ahí estaba yo .esto era muy extraño.

Mi cuerpo corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

.- que bueno que volviste no sabes cuanto te extrañe.- me dijo mi cuerpo

Fije mi mirada en Edward y vi. la confusión y la rabia en su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Bella? ¿Que significa esto? - pregunto mi novio

- no tengo idea.- le respondí.

- emmett no te pregunte a ti sino a bella...-

- esperen un minuto.- dijo mi cuerpo.- hay algo que tienen que saber, bella ¿Recuerdas a la hippie? Pues creo que nos intercambio de cuerpo.-

En ese instante comprendí que esto no era un sueño….


	3. ¿Por qué se ha de temer a los cambios?

¿Por qué se ha de temer a los cambios? Toda la vida es un cambio ¿por qué hemos de temerle?.-

George Herbert

**Queremos darles las gracias por los comentarios D, las actualizaciones no serán todas muy seguidas, dependerá de cuan ocupadas estemos y además una de nosotras (JAZZ) se cambia de ciudad :(**** así que tendremos que hacer el fanfic a distancia, pero no se preocupen seguiremos... **

**Cap.3**

POV Edward

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo bella a Emmett. ¿Por que lo extraña a el y no a mi? Y además ¡lo abrazo! Alice tenia razón bella estaba mal. ¿Que hice mal?, ¿que hice mal?, pensé, tal vez me estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa, ¡o no todo es mi culpa! Eh sido un mal novio. No la dejare nunca mas…

Bella cariño siéntate un poco.-dije tomándola de la cintura y arrastrándola al sillón.

_MALDITA SEA EDWARD NO ME ESCUCHA_…-

¿Que dijiste bella?- le dije, pero lo extraño es que ella no había abierto la boca para pronunciar esas palabras, estoy seguro que era su voz.

Yo no he dicho nada.- me respondió

_Maldita sea aun puede leer mi mente y pensé que por ser bella, el no me leería la mente.- _

¡¿Que yo que?!-le respondí levantándome rápidamente

Bella puedo leer tu mente por fin… -dije lleno de alegría, ahora lo comprendía, esa voz era bella, pero su mente, pero ¿Por qué ahora podía leerle la mente?

Edward cariño,.. Ahhh -suspiro- que parte de NOS CAMBIARON EL CUERPO A BELLA Y A MI ¿NO ENTENDISTE?

¿Ahh? ¿Que? – me siento confundido, haber reúne la información: cambio de cuerpo, bella y emmett, puedo leerle la mente de bella, o no...Emmett….

Emmett… ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi futura esposa!?- dije enfadado comprendiendo la situación.

Yo no le hecho nada.- dijo bella levantado las manos, es decir emmett.

¿Y como que futura esposa yo todavía no te he dado ninguna respuesta!- me replico emmett, el cual debe ser bella. Realmente esto es confunso.

Derrepente empecé a escuchar unos pensamiento, los cuales provenían del cuerpo de bella y eran pensamientos de….ROSALIE!

¡EMMETT! DEJA DE PENSAR EN ROSALIE EN EL CUERPO DE BELLA CUANDO ELLA ESTE EN TU CUERPO!- le grite

YA ES SUFUICIENTE- dijo Carlisle.-

¿Bella o emmett podrían darnos una explicación?-replico mi padre.

Bueno lo que pasa es que EMMETT molesto a una bruja y nos lanzo algo como un hechizo.- dijo emmett o sea bella poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

¿¡BELLA QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!? ¡BAJA ESAS MANOS DE MI CINTURA LOS HOMBRES NO PONEMOS LAS MANOS AHÍ!- grito bella, es decir emmett ¡Estoy tan confundido!

Mi confusión aumento al escuchar la frustración de Alice, por que no vio venir esto, Jasper tenía un enredo de emociones, Carlisle no hallaba como encontrarle un lado lógico a lo que estaba pasando, por lo menos Esme se mantenía calmada. Para mi suerte Rosalie estaba en Denali con Tanya, o sino mi mente seria un calvario y bella o emmett o ambos podrian haber salido muy lastimados...

Todo es mi culpa, nunca debía dejar a bella con Alice, para que ella no hubiera escapado, y así no haber estado con Emmett mientras este insultaba a una maldita bruja, realmente todo es mi culpa, no merezco estar con bella, solo la daño una y otra vez, soy un monstruo...

**POV. CARLISLE**

De las cosas que había entendido hasta ahora, eran las siguientes:

1.- Emmett es Bella

2.- Bella es Emmett

3. Edward esta entrando en un colapso y se culpa por el cambio.

4.- Alice se siente frustrada por no haberlo visto venir.

5.- Jasper y Esme se mantienen al margen confundidos

6.- No tengo idea de cómo arreglar esto

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de calmarlos

Jasper.- dije. En unos segundos una ola de tranquilidad nos invadió a todos justo lo que necesitaba para pensar.-

Bueno dadas las circunstancias de que bella es emmett y emmett e bella. Creo que seria lo mejor que emmett fuera a la casa de Charlie y pretendiera ser bella hasta que encontremos una solución a este problema.-dije

El cuerpo de bella asintió y sonrío maléficamente. Tal vez que estaba pensando emmett.

Si le haces algo al cuerpo de bella… mejor yo voy con emmett….- dijo Edward

suspirando y un poco preocupado.

Salieron de la casa y vi que el cuerpo de emmett, ósea donde se encontraba bella, se veía incomodo

¿Que te pasa bella?- le pregunte

Emm Carlisle ¿Podemos hablar en privado por favor?.- me respondió mirando hacia el suelo.

Seguro bella acompáñame a mi oficina.-

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia mi despacho, me senté delante del escritorio bella seguía de pie. Esto prometía ser interesante…

POV. BELLA

Maldición ¿que le iba a decir a Carlisle? ¿Que no quería que emmett estuviera viendo mi cuerpo? ¿Que mi nuevo cuerpo hacia cosas por cuenta propia? Algo entre mis pantalones se movía y no lo podía controlar.

Emm... Bueno Carlisle veras- empecé pero no pude seguir la vergüenza me consumía y el solo espero pacientemente a que me repusiera.

Bueno.- empecé de nuevo

Creo que emmett no debería estar dejado solo con mi cuerpo.- dije todo de un tiron ¡JA! Menos mal los vampiros no enrojecen por que si no ufff... pasaría una eternidad encendida, pero claro aun faltaba explicarle lo del entrepierna, no se si podré decírselo.

Creo que estas siendo muy dura con emmett bella estoy seguro que se comportara como debe ser dado la situación. –

Pero es que no lo ¡hará! .- lo interrumpí .- ¡hará algo para ponerme en ridículo o peor intentara ser como yo y saldrá todo mal!- solo quería llorar, y claro como vampiro no puedo.

Ahh.- suspiro Carlisle.-

Si crees que es mejor, alguien estará las 24 horas con emmett, cuidando tu cuerpo.

Gracias le respondí- aliviada.-

¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?.- mire al suelo otra vez avergonzada

Bueno yo nunca he sido un hombre y la verdad es que a un en biología no le explican estas cosas…- dije en un murmullo casi ininteligible.

¿Que cosas?- pregunto Carlisle un poco incomodo

Bueno cosas… cosas de hombres….- le dije mordiéndome el labio. Cerré los ojos y pregunte:

¿Siempre se mueve así? Llevo 2 horas convertida en hombre y esta cosa tiene ¡vida! ¿Como la apago? Y además me siento pesada cada vez que camino temo romper el piso y demás siempre rozo ESO y tu sabes… ¿siempre es así? ¿Y que haremos si nunca volvemos a nuestros cuerpos?- dije sollozando y me deje caer en un sillón.

Bueno Bella es normal que te sientas así...bueno quizás no con lo que tu llamas cosa….- me tranquilizo Carlisle

¡Cuando estaba con Edward fue como si la cosa quisiera ir hacia el!- le dije aprovechando el impulso.

Mmm... si emm bueno... tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, quiero decir controlarte, mientras descubrimos la manera de revertir el hechizo.- yo solo asentí me sentía ¡horrible!

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Alice. Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, ¡por fin alguien que me consolara!

Bella no te mortifiques ven estas hecha un desastre…-dijo esta

Me arrastro fuera de la habitación, hacia el cuarto de emmett, saco ropa y me las entrego.

Tragué saliva ¿o debería decir poñoza? , tendría que vestirme, respire hondo y me dirigí al baño resignada, ahí estaba Jasper esperándome lo mire y una oleada de calma llego hasta mi.

Creo que no sabes como ser emmett, así que por el bien de ambos Alice le enseña a el a ser tu y yo te enseñare a ser el…

¿Y por que no Edward?- le pregunte

Bueno esto… el todavía lo esta asumiendo…-dijo Jasper

Claro su pobre novia esta en el cuerpo de su hermano al que quiere matar pero no puede a menos que me mate a mi en ambos cuerpos…

Esta bien, por donde empezamos… -dije, era ahora o nunca.

Bueno creo, que lo mejor será empezar por lo más sencillo la camisa, supongo que eso lo puedes hacer tú, pero trata de controlar tu fuerza, para nosotros los vampiros la ropa es un poco delicada-dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

Esta bien…-Comencé a quitarme la camisa, con sumo cuidado, y lo logre, ahora tenia que colocarme la otra, y lo hice bien, eso fue impresionante.

Bueno, ahora los pantalones… ¿quieres que te ayude?-me ofreció Jasper.

¿Tengo que cambiarme los boxer, también?-dije apenada

Para tu mala fortuna si.

Entonces, necesitare ayuda, si no es mucha molestia.-dije, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

Claro, solo bájate los pantalones y los boxer, yo te los pondré la otra ropa.-dijo, como si esto no implicara nada.

Empecé, me quite el cinturón y los pantalones, obviamente todo sin mirar, ahora venía lo peor, me quiete los boxer, y sentí como ESO colgaba, era horrible, pero un segundo después, sentía que todo estaba como antes, mire hacia abajo y ya tenia puesto todo, claro velocidad vampirica.

Listo…-dijo Jasper y se fue

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, Tal vez lo mejor será estar con Carlisle. Me pregunto como le ira a emmett y Edward con Charlie, espero que no hagan la cena, por favor que se les ocurra pedir una pizza...


	4. Comida hecha compañía deshecha

Lo lamentamos, mucho, tienen derecho de matarnos, pero JAZZ ya se mudo y se nos ha costado mucho coincidir en horario, pero seguiremos con el fanfic.

**Capitulo 4: **

POV. EMMETT

Edward me llevo a la casa de Charlie, para comenzar con la farsa, todo era tan extraño, me sentía liviano, y me sentía un poco incomodo por los pechos de bella, pero que mas da, iba a disfrutar cada segundo.

Llegamos a la casa y entramos, Charlie no había llegado aun.

Esta bien emmett…-dijo Edward enojado.

Querrás decir bella, cariño, y ¿desde cuando eres tan cortante conmigo? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-dije poniendo cara de cachorro.

Déjate de estupideces emmett, uno le harás de comer a Charlie y le preguntaras como le fue en el trabajo, terminan y yo me iré supuestamente a mi casa, pero solo dejare el volvo y te esperare en tu habitación, espero que recuerdes el plano de la casa, después lavas los paltos y los cubiertos, limpias la mesa y todo eso, le dices a Charlie que vas dormir, le deseas buenas noches y te vas a la habitación, no quiero errores y no hagas nada inadecuado, en especial con el cuerpo de bella.

Entendido mi general- dije poniéndome como soldado.

Esto será más difícil de lo que creí- suspiro

En eso llego Charlie, nos saludo, pero con cierto desprecio hacia Edward dejo sus cosas y me dio unos pescados, debo suponer que son para la cena.

Bueno, esto...Papá, voy hacer la cena, vamos Edward acompáñame-dije tomándolo de la mano, sabia que eso lo molestaría, pero tendrá que tragárselo, después de todo el también tenia que fingir.

Ahora como rayos podía hacer comida con un pescado, no debería ser tan difícil, algo había visto sobre cocina en mis momentos de aburrimiento, primero algo de sacarle todo lo de dentro, supongo que se referirá a los intestinos y esas cosas, partí en dos el pescado, le saque todo, bueno ahora que…piensa emmett, piensa...a claro a freírlo. Puse el sartén y todo lo demás, después de un tiempo parecía decente, le eche unos polvitos que había por ahí, voy a suponer que sal o algo así. Puse la mesa y llame a Charlie a comer.

Huelo delicioso bella, como siempre- me dijo ahora mi nuevo padre.

¿Y tu Edward no vas a comer?, me sentiría muy ofendida si no lo hicieras-haber que haces con esto Edward.

Eh…no bella, tu come, no te preocupes por mi yo eh … ya he comido -me dijo mirando con cara de puro odio.

O vamos…Prueba un poco, te aseguro que te gustara-dije tomando un poco de comida, mientras se lo acercaba a la boca - mira Charlie ya esta comiendo…

Bella... ¡pero que es esto! COF, COF-dijo Charlie mientras tosía.

De repente Charlie, se puso de varios colores, parecía un arco-iris, tenia que decirme como ponerme de varios colore se veía tan divertido, poco después cayo de su asiento, Edward fue a verlo.

Maldita sea emmett….lo intoxicaste-dijo gruñendo

Eso explica los colores...oh yo también quiero-acerque la comida a mi boca, pero Edward me detuvo.

Ni te atrevas, debemos llevarlo al hospital, vamos al auto.

POV. BELLA

Solo paso una hora, una miserable hora y emmett logro hospitalizar a mi padre, porque no se les ocurrió pedir una pizza.

Hace unos minutos Edward llamo para informarme lo ocurrido, no tarde en llegar al hospital, junto con Carlisle, el cual se encontraba revisando a Charlie, y cuanto se demoraba, hasta que salio.

Bueno no hay de que preocuparse, es solo una leve intoxicación, aun así deberá pasar unos días en observación, solo para asegurarnos - dijo Carlisle

Menos mal, ¡emmett como pudiste ser tan irresponsable! – le grite

Hey, espera, no todo es mi culpa, Edward perfectamente pudo detenerme

No me metas en tus problemas - dijo ofendido Edward

Espera, Emmett tiene razón ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

Ya basta chicos, además Charlie quiere ver a bella – nos interrumpió Carlisle

Al tiro voy –dije de un salto

Esto bella, quiero decir emmett, o lo que sea, Charlie quiere ver al cuerpo de bella, ¿se me entiende?

OH, claro, bueno emmett con cuidado y pídele disculpas – le advertí

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales parecieron horas, mi cuerpo salio de la habitación, y nos informo de lo que hablo con Charlie.

Bueno, Charlie me dijo que me quedaría con los Cullen hasta que se recuperara y que había hablado todo con tigo Carlisle y lo mas importante no quiero que pase sorpresas con Edward, aunque yo no me preocuparía, por que con Edward no pasan ni las moscas –dijo entre risas al final

Ja ja ja! -dijo Edward sarcasticamente

Bueno, mejor vamos a casa, estoy….mmm nose como estoy, es extraño es como si no pudiera dar un paso mas y los ojos me pesan ¿como se le llama eso?-pregunto Emmett

Cansado – Respondió Carlisle- aunque en tu caso deberías decir cansada.

Primero nos dijimos a mi casa, por algo de ropa, para emmett, después llegamos a la casa Cullen y antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado Carlisle nos dijo:

Chicos, mañana tienen instituto, si faltan por el caos que hay, sospecharían, así que de todos modos irán, Emmett compórtate con el cuerpo de bella, esto ya no es un juego, Después de clases podrían ir al centro comercial a ver si esta la bruja –dijo

Todos asentimos, Emmett, Alice y Edward subieron a la habitación del ultimo, Esme y Jasper simplemente desaparecieron, yo decidí estar con Carlisle necesitaba muchos consejos.

POV. EMMETT

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, junto con Alice, tenia un mega plan para molestar a Edward, que divertido era estar en el cuerpo de la novia de mi hermano. Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Bueno bella…mejor dicho emmett, necesitas ducharte y todo eso, ¿puedes hacerlo solo? – dijo

¡Estas loca Alice le vas a dar la opción de hacer las cosas solo! , ósea no tomes las cosas a la ligeras esta en cuerpo de bella – bramo Edward

Esta bien, no te enojes lo ayudare –dijo Alice tratando de calmarlo- pero de todos modos, no voy a estar todo el tiempo ayudándolo, Edward se que es difícil.

Esta bien, emmett si tocas más de lo necesario el cuerpo de bella, cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo hare que tu eternidad sea horrible –dijo sombríamente

Si, si lo que digas, pero al fin y al cabo, Alice no te preocupes ve a hacer tus cosas yo puedo solo –dijo inocentemente

¿Seguro? –pregunto

Asentí con mi cabeza, al momento siguiente Alice desapareció, dejándome solo con Edward, ahora comenzaba la tortura…para el.

Bueno, cariño me voy a **bañar**…dijo recalcando la palabra bañar

Cuidado con lo que haces –dijo Edward con los dientes apretados

O vamos que malo puedo hacer, parte de **tocar **y** ver TODO **el **CUERPO ** de tu novia – dije maliciosamente

Emmett estas entrando en terreno peligroso.

No lo creo, además no puedes hacer nada, a menos que quieras golpear el cuerpo de bella –dije victorioso

Grrrr…morirás cuando vulvas a tu cuerpo- ruño Edward.

Y dime que se siente, que tu propio hermano vea y toque más de lo que tú no has hecho nunca, con respecto a bella, ósea, no debe ser nada agradable.

Emmett limítate a bañarte rápidamente –dijo ya impaciente

Bueno –respondí

Entre al baño, me bañe, debo admitir que bella tiene un buen trasero, realmente me divertí, había tanto que descubrir, Salí en pijamas y vi aun Edward muy estresado.

Edward de lo que te pierdes al retenerte con bella, te aseguro que su trasero no es ningún desperdicio –jake mate pensé.

Emmett por favor, no –dije Edward en suplica.

Esta bien, de todas formas estoy muy cansado-dije entre un…creo que se le llama bostezo.

Dormí y soñé…había colores y un mundo de chocolate, me comí una casa de chocolate, fue divertido. Desperté, me sentía extraño, mas de lo común, tal vez eran necesidades humanas, me dirigí al baño y……..

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite


	5. A palabras necias oidos sordos

_Queremos darles las gracias por los comentarios y suscripciones, nos llena de alegría y entusiasmo saber que nuestra historia les gusta y también queremos avisarles que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y arreglado todo acerca de los capítulos esperamos no demorarnos mucho_

_Gracias,_

_Jazz & Sophie. _

**Cap.5 **

**POV. EMMETT**

Ahhh!!! .- grite mirando mi reflejo en el espejo gigante de Edward.- ¡OH por dios estoy muriendo!, ¿que debo hacer?

Empecé a dar vueltas por el baño, estoy sangrando, mi lindo pijama estaba bañado en sangre o dios ¿que hice mal? ¿Comí algo que no debí? No no creo… ¿pero que me estaba pasando? De repente una idea cruzo mi mente…

¡Han intentado asesinarme! JA pero no lo han logrado nadie puede vencer al gran emmett ni siquiera en el cuerpo de bella. Levantando mi dedo índice hacia arriba y haciendo el baile de nadie vence a emmett gire por el baño, hasta que alice entro con el rostro surcado por la preocupación.

-¡BELLA! ¡Quiero decir EMMETT! ¿¡Que pasa por que gritaste!?-

- Alice que bueno que estas aquí alguien ha intentado matarme mientras dormía pero no ha podido concretar su maléfico plan…. JAJA soy como Sportacus venciendo a Robbie Rotten en lazy town.- le dije triunfante ni Sportacus lo haría mejor en mi serie preferida que daban todos los lunes en la mañana, y hablando de mi programa favorito…

- ¡o no me estoy perdiendo de mi programa favorito!- dije con cara de horror- ¿que pasaría si Robbie Rotten vence por fin a sportacus? Por favor alice debes decirme que va a pasar en lazy town!- rogué a alice que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos también muy abiertos. Ya no importaba la estupida sangre, lo importante es el programa.

- ¿Alice? ¿Me escuchas?- ella rompió a reír, no podía mas de la risa y tubo que sujetarse el estomago. Cuando se calmo pudo decir al fin:

-Bueno Emmett sobre los obviamente mas importante para ti, no, no va a ganar Robbie Rotten como siempre te lo repito no puede ganar sino la serie no tendría ningún sentido - dijo algo exasperada.

Se empezó a reír un poco más, y luego continúo:

Ahora, bueno nadie a intentado asesinarte es que te ha llegado el periodo eso es todo ven te enseñare a ponerte toallitas- y dicho esto se encerró en el baño con una caja de…

de pañales para mujeres, no eran cómodas, pero si muy divertidas, y tenían dibujitos y olores.

-¿Hey por que lo humanos no usan siempre esto en vez de ir al baño? – pregunte

-EEE… es que no están hechas para eso emmett tu solo concéntrate ¿si?

Lo siguiente que paso emmm… no lo recuerdo todo es muy confuso alice decía cosas pero yo no oía nada por que… tampoco lo recuerdo… al fin cuando salimos del baño y estuve lista o listo para el instituto.

Puse una sonrisa y baje hasta donde estaba Edward. Aun tenía muchas bromas que jugarle.

-¿Oye Edward que haces cuando a bella le llega el periodo?- grite mientras bajaba.

Un estruendo llego desde el living párese que edward rompió la tele… de nuevo.-suspire.- al llegar ahí el ya no estaba.

-Pero ahora no podré ver lazy town.- dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Amm Emmett cariño no te preocupes puedes ver los capítulos por Internet ¿recuerdas?- dijo cariñosamente Esme.

Le sonreí y después me fui al auto en donde edward me esperaba para ir al instituto, obviamente también me siguió Bella, Alice y Jasper.

-Emmett hay algunas reglas que tendrás que acatar mientras estés en clase - su voz era contenida pero apuesto a que quería pegarme ¡JA! No puede…

Regla numero:

Nada de coqueteos con las compañeras de bella, también cuentan los profesores

Nada y escúchame bien NADA de coqueteos con compañeros de bella, en especial a MIKE.

Si vas al baño, nada de aprovecharte.

NO hacer el ridículo, no más de lo que hace bella.

Nada de ridículos frente a los profesores.

-Emmett en resumen compórtate - dijo edward

-Lo que digas, cariñito – dije sonriente, después me baje del auto, y me dirigí…esperen un momento ¿Cuál era la primera clase de bella?

-Por aquí Emmett – dijo edward

-Como que Emmett…para ti soy bella o mi amor –dije haciendo un puchero.

-Este será un día muy largo –suspiro edward.

-No se de que te quejas yo tengo que andar con el cuerpo de tu hermano –dijo Bella, un poco irritada.

Esperemos que la bruja nos coopere con este problema- dijo Jasper aparentemente muy divertido.

-Bueno Emmett… vamos o llegaremos tarde –dijo Edward.

**POV. EDWARD**

Solo un milagro hará que Emmett no meta en problemas al cuerpo de Bella.

Guie a Emmett a nuestra primera clase, donde se puso a conversar con Jessica y Angela, por fin hizo algo bien, empecé a escuchar la conversación, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-OH bella tienes tanta suerte de tener un novio, como Edward –dijo Jessica

-¿Por qué lo dices? –respondió el cuerpo de Bella.

-Es guapo, rico, tierno, comprensivo y un sin fin de cosas –dijo Jessica

-¿Y que? Puede tener todo eso y más, pero no compensa otras cosas – respondió Emmett.

A que rayos se refería con "otras cosas", por que rayos me bloquea su mente, algo malo va a pasar.

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo Angela.

-Tu sabes "esas cosas", mira Edward es todo lo que dicen, pero es un reprimido sexual…enserio virgen a los 40 queda pequeño al lado de Edward.-

O no…Emmett, tu…piensa Edward como interrumpir esta conversación.

-¡No te creo! –grito Jessica.

-Si, siempre encuentra la excusa que te podría matar, que te haré daño, que te cases conmigo, yo creo que su problema es que talvez piensa que me voy a decepcionar con su tamaño o duración –dijo el maldito, imbecil, idiota, futuro muerto Emmett.

Era hora de interrumpir.

Bella cariño, vamos a los asientos el profesor llego, no querrás problemas, ¿cierto? –dije tratando de sonar calmado.

Claro amor, vamos, total ya termine de hablar con la chicas –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Lo voy a matar, ¡maldición!, recuerda esta en el cuerpo de tu novia, pero tarde o temprano lo iba a matar.

Cuando nos alejamos, le dije:

-¡Como pudiste hacer eso!

-Es la pura y santa verdad, ya pero dime por que te reprimes con bella, ósea no creo que vayas a matarla, ¿es el tamaño? –dijo Emmett

-O cállate –dije ya agobiado

-Solo dime… ¡PORQUE NO QUIERES TENER SEXO! –grito a todo pulmón.

Todos en la clase nos miraron, hubo risas, pero el profesor las detuvo.

-Señor Cullen y Señorita Swan, ¿desean continuar la conversación afuera?- dijo el profesor.

-No, continué con la clase –dije inmediatamente.

Termino la clase y Salí los mas rápido que pude, soporte los pensamientos pero ya no estaba para miradas.

Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado en mi vida, por suerte no podía sonrojarme, cuando Emmett volviera a su cuerpo lo mataría, para mi suerte las demás clases estuvieron en paz, pero sabia que esto no duraría mucho, y llego la hora del almuerzo, me senté en una mesa aislada mientras Emmett buscaba el almuerzo, lamentablemente no tardo mucho, unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Alice, Jasper y Bella.

No pude evitar reír.

-Jajajajaja –

-Por que te ríes, Edward- me pregunto emmett.

-Mira tu cuerpo, te ves tan gay, jajaja- dije entre risas

-¡¡¡No!!!- grito Emmett.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Emmett empezó a gritarle a Bella.

-¡Pero que haces! Tú me dices que no haga el ridículo con tu cuerpo, y tú entras todo gay a la cafetería, ¿¡no ves que tengo una reputación que cuidar!? –grito emmett

-Pues lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrada a ser un luchador de la WWF- dijo enfadad Bella.- además tu me haces ver como un marimacho.

-Pues no puedo moverme de otra forma, o te comportas o yo no respondo por mis actos, es decir los de tu cuerpo.

Esta bien, lo último me preocupo, no iba a permitir que humillara el cuerpo de mi novia, no mientras yo pueda.

-Emmett, cuidado con lo que dices, ya me basto lo que hiciste en la primera clase- UPS no debía haber dicho lo ultimo.

-¿Qué hizo Emmett?- pregunto Bella alarmada

-Nada, en resumen solo le informe a Jessica y Lauren sobre represión sexual no es buena para nadie, no es que ponga un caso en particular ni nada –dijo Emmett mientras comía.

-¡Que!, como pudiste hacer eso –dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y ponía sus manos en las caderas.

Se veía tan gay, ¡porque rayos no tenia una cámara en ese momento!

-Bella, ¡no hagas eso!.....-pero no continuo ya que la campana había sonado, era hora de volver a clases.

Nos dirigimos en silencio, y cuando entramos a la sala apareció Newton, y como siempre sus pensamientos sobrepasaban mi paciencia.

_Si yo fuera Cullen no desaprovecharía un cuerpo como el de Bella, me pregunto si ese problema creara un agujero que me una oportunidad con ella, quien sabe._

Maldito Newton, Edward contrólate, mátalo, no tranquilízate, solo un golpecito, controla tu humor, quítale las tripas, no…respira…eso es…bien hecho.

-Hola bella… Edward –dijo Mike con su falsa mascara de niño bueno.

-Hola- respondimos al mismo tiempo Emmett y yo.

-Y dime bella…no creo que a Edward le importe…pero no se talvez después del trabajo…podrías quedarte a cenar conmigo…-dijo con cautela.

Ahora si lo iba a matar, empecé a emitir un pequeño gruñillo.

-Mmm…es una oferta muy tentadora…así que…- _si le digo que si haré papilla a mi hermano, así que le voy a decir que si…juajuajua._

¡NO!...-grite.

-Tome de la mano a Emmett y lo lleve a nuestros asientos. Estaba furioso.

-Wow Edward, eres tan masculino, cuando me defiendes –dijo emmett

-Emmett vasta de tus bromas estoy harto…espera masculino… ¿acaso no lo soy siempre?

-Te gustaría jajaja -dijo riendo

Pero….- trate de decir pero Emmett me interrumpió

- O Vamos por algo Bella pasa tiempo con Jacob, el llena la mascunilidad que tu no tienes…piénsalo, tu te limitas, en cambio Jacob siempre esta dispuesto a mas, se arriesga y todo eso, pero ahora calla que entro el profesor, no nos vayan castigar.-

Para mi suerte el resto de la hora paso rápido, y toco la campana que indicaba la salida del instituto, pero había algo que no podía olvidar… ¿no era masculino?...y ¿Jacob si? ¿Ese niño más masculino que yo? ...Vaya forma de arruinarme el día, mas de lo que estaba.

Nos dirigimos al auto donde nos esperaban los demás, ahora teníamos que ir al centro comercial, para tal vez terminar con esta pesadilla.

**POV BELLA**

Subimos rápidamente al auto, solo queríamos terminar con esto. No podía creer lo que Emmett había echo con mi cuerpo.

Ah.- suspire tengo que calmarme ya me vengaría después, al llegar al centro comercial nos dirigimos a la tienda de la bruja.

Un escalofrío surco por mi espalda.-

-OH no.- dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

Emmett callo al suelo arrodillado sin poder creer que estaba pasando nadie decía nada sus caras estaban surcadas por la preocupación ¿que haríamos? ¿Que pasara con nosotros ahora?


	6. Chapter 6

**LO SENTIMOS MUCHO PERO MUCHO, PERO TENEMOS UNA EXPLICACION PARA NUESTRO ATRASO, LO QUE PASO ES QUE SHOPIE SUFRIO UN ACCIDENTE, DESCUIDEN YA ESTA MEJOR SOLO NECESITA DESCANSAR, BUENO EL PUNTO, ES QUE COMO SOMOS UN EQUIPO SI UNA NO PUEDE, NINGUNA PUEDE, PERO COMO SOPHIE VA VIENTO EN POPA PUDIMOS SEGUIR CON EL CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS. **

**JAZZ & SOPHIE**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

POV. EMMETT

-¡¡¡NO!!! Rugí con todas mis fuerzas, después de caer de rodillas. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, que sirven para ver.

Había una tienda de zapatos, que estaba al lado de una tienda de música, la cual estaba al frente de una tienda de ropa interior, la cual estaba continua a una tienda de productos tecnológicos, donde vendían unos equipos de música que tenían a su lado unas televisiones en exhibición, donde una de esas televisiones estaban mostrando ¡LA GRAN GIRA DE LAZY TOWN!, no lo podía creer, respira emmett, respira,  
Me levante y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia esa maravilla de la tecnología y me quede mirando, mientras los demás se quedaron plantados frente a la tienda de la hippie, donde había un cartel que decía:

LAMENTO LAS MOLESTIAS, PERO ME HE IDO DE VACACIONES POR 1 SEMANA.

ANNOHA CORCOBADO.

No entendía por que se lo tomaban tan mal, yo estaba pasándola muy bien, tenia tantas nuevas experiencias siempre pensé como se sentiría usar sostenes, claro que una vez lo intente pero no tenia pechos. El cuerpo de Bella era divertidísimo, una semana mas no mataría a nadie, aunque si podrían salir heridos jijiji.

La gira no duro mucho, así que cuando termino me dirigí donde mi familia, estos estaban muy tensos y habían empezado una conversación.

-¿y si la rastreamos? - sugirió Edward con desesperación.

-¿y como le explicaríamos de como la encontramos? -contraataco Jasper

-Entonces ¿sugieres esperar a que regrese? - gruño Edward

-Es lo más sensato.

-O vamos Eddie, no es para tanto, ni que me fuera a morir - dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¡Quien sabe, estamos hablando de ti! -exclamo mientras deshacía mi abrazo.

-ya chicos cálmense, lo mejor será esperar, no podemos tomar riesgos -dijo Bella con una voz que hacia ver ¡tan gay a mi musculoso, masculino, perfecto y espectacular cuerpo!

- Bella... ya hemos hablado de esto, no actúes de tal forma que haga parecer mi cuerpo poco masculino, ósea debo parecer un héroe sexual.

- lo siento...por no ser un "HEROE SEXUAL" - dijo sarcásticamente

Entonces empezó asonar mi celular.

_I'm Too Sexy  
Right Said Fred_

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

Se lo quite a bella y conteste.

-Hola - conteste

-¿Bella? ¿Que haces con el celular de Mi marido? -dijo ella

-mierda_ -_ susurre y sin querer queriendo inconscientemente consiente le corte, _OH no, OH no_, no pensé bien mis actos, no es que tampoco lo haya pensado, fue puro acto de supervivencia.

-¿quien era?- pregunto jasper

-Rosalie - dije

-¿¡QUE?! ¡Y LE CORTASTE! -chillo Bella - ¡VA A HACER PICADILLOS MI POBRE CUERPO!

En eso empezó a sonar de nuevo el condenado celular, todos dejamos de respirar y mi instinto de supervivencia me hizo lanzar el celular a Bella, pero ella me lo lanzo de vuelta como si el aparato quemara, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente y se lo tire de nuevo, y ella me lo devolvió, y yo se lo lance otra vez, pero esta vez al recibirlo Bella decido contestar, chica lista.

-Buena suerte - le dije

POV. BELLA

Decidí contestar, era mejor no hacerla esperar mucho, pero ¿que iba a decir?, cuando se enterar de lo que había pasado me mataría, estaba temblando cuando presioné el botón de contestar.

-¿Alo?- dije totalmente aterrada

-¿¡Por que BELLA contesto TU celular!?

-ehhhh...esto...porque...yo se lo di...ya que me compre otro...eso...y se me olvido decírtelo -respondí dudosa.

_Por favor, por favor, que me crea, soy muy joven parta morir- _pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Esta bien...si tú lo dices...bueno quería decirte que estoy a 15 minutos de llegar a casa.

-¡NO! - grite

-¿Que? -dijo con un poco de furia

-AH...que ¡no puedo creer que estés de vuelta tan pronto! - dije tratando de arreglar el error

-a eso...si es que te extrañaba mucho osito, estoy falta de cariño, así que prepara el equipo para tu sabes que, saca el del ladrón y la policía, la ropa y los accesorios están debajo de la cama- dijo ronroneando.

_OH no, OH no _- pensé

-eh...si claro…Bueno nos vemos dentro de unos minutos, adiós- y colgué - ¡O DIOS MIO, ROSALIE QUIERES TEENER SEXO CONMIGO Y ADEMAS QUIERE QUE SAQUE LOS "ACCESORIOS"! -grite

Todos quedaron en shock

-Esto será inolvidable- susurro para si Jasper

-¿como se lo dimeros? -pregunte

-No tengo idea -respondió Edward

-Lo mejor será que se lo diga carlisle, el sabe tratar con situaciones difíciles -sugirió Alice

-Entonces andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo -dije con un poco de histeria

En ese instante nos apresuramos para llegar rápidamente al auto, pero emmett no estaba ¡donde se había metido!, justo ahora decide desaparecer, aunque eso parecía ser lo mas sensato que teníamos que hacer, pero después apareció con 2 helados tamaño gigante, eso me iba a costar en la cadera.

-¿porque esos helados? -pregunte

-Nose, tenía hambre y los vi y después ya los había comprado. – dijo con despreocupación.

- vas a hacer que engorde -le reclame

-mmm...tal vez...mmmmm...que rico -dijo con la boca llena de helado

-no te los comas tan rápido o te vas a....

-¡au!..Me duele...mucho frio…cabeza

-...congelar -dije con un suspiro

-¡Emmett deja de torturara el cuerpo de Bella! -grito edward

-o vamos tu haces lo mismo ¿acaso crees que ella no sufre por tu represión sexual? -dijo emmett defendiéndose

-Ella No sufre por mi...por eso ¿no es cierto bella? - me pregunto

-esto supongo...que...no sufro…Mucho -dije apenas

-¿supongo?

-vez te lo dije - se burlo emmett

-¿bella? ¿Es verdad? -pregunto mi novio

-no creo que sea ni el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento para hablar sobre esto

-¿y cuando lo es? -dijo edward ¿sollozando? -MALDITA SEA jasper deja de controlar mis emociones.

- lo siento...era un momento perfecto

-chicos concéntrense y jasper limítate a conducir no tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo alice

En unos minutos llegamos a la mansión Cullen. Nos adentramos en la casa e informamos rápidamente a Esme y carlisle de lo que había pasado en el centro comercial.

¿Como le diríamos lo ocurrido? Podría comenzar con algo así: Eh...rosalie…bueno estoy en cuerpo de tu súper marido y el esta en el mió, por accidente he tocado ciertas cosas, pero no lo hice a adrede. No, no, definitivamente no, me arrancaría la cabeza, eso si tenia suerte...

Entonces escuche un auto estacionarse, todos a mí alrededor comenzó a temblar ¿acaso había un temblor? después me percate que era yo, Jasper me mando oleadas de tranquilidad.

Todos estábamos al frente de la puerta principal, esperando.

Se abrió la puerta y ahi estaba rosalie y como siempre lucia espectacular, fijo sus ojos en los míos, corrió y se lanzo sobre mi y segundos después me planto un beso en los labios, donde su lengua trataba de entrar a mi boca ¡QUE ASCO! , me aleje rápidamente de ella, mala jugada.

-¿emmett?

- lo siento, rose, pero algunas cosas han cambiado…eh….bella y yo...

-BELLA y TU!!!!! ..OH...Tu -dijo apuntando a mi frágil cuerpo- ¡QUE LE HAS EHCHO A MI MARIDO!

- yo nada, Yo soy tu marido -repuso emmett

-¿de que hablas? -dijo rosalie y después se dirigió a edward -Siempre te dije que estaba chiflada

-¿que? ¡¿Chiflada?! ¡O vamos!, por lo menos no soy una niñita que no ve mas allá de su ombligo- grite, esperen ¿yo dije eso?

-grrr…Y ahora la defiendes

-PAREN - grito carlisle- Rose esto es un gran malentendido, pero si nos dejas explicarnos, entenderás todo.

Poco a poco le explicamos lo ocurrido con la extraña bruja.

-Y así como puedes ver, yo soy bella y ese de allá comiendo helados como loco es tu marido.

- Hey! Deberías disfrutar mas bella, esto esta delicioso…

Le lance una mirada fulminante, maldición esto no va a salir bien. Al mirar a rosalie tuve que retroceder.

-rosalie? Estas bien?.- susurre, rosalie estaba echa furia miraba a todas partes en buscar de quien sabe que.

- Tu...Emmett... Todos…- a medida que las palabras salían de su boca comenzaban a temblar. ¿Los vampiros pueden tener ataques?

- todo esta bien amor.- dijo emmett tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero parece que fue peor rosalie caminaba hacia atrás asqueada al contacto de mi cuerpo. Rayos hasta aquí llegue adiós edward este es mi fin, esta bien basta de dramas esto tiene que terminar.-

- rosalie, lo creas o no yo NO soy tu marido y NO lo seré por una semana mas con suerte así que tranquilízate.-

- si rose, tranquilízate, a demás mira el lado positivo de la situación, podré ver tu punto de vista siendo mujer.- dijo emmett

- rosalie se sentó en el gran sofá de esme, mientras trataba de asimilar todo.

En tanto jasper mandaba olas de tranquilidad.

- esta bien, pero… después que la bruja deshaga el hechizo yo la mato.-

Nadie dijo nada, eso me preocupo por que no quería que matara a la bruja por muy mala que fuera. Pero preferí callar.

POV. ROSALIE

Estaba inundada de una rabia asesina tenia que matar a alguien pero a quien si mato a bella el cuerpo e mi marido o el de ella muere con… Ahh esto es muy complicado!

Mire hacia el cuerpo de bella, que horror, esperen significa que ¿bese a bella? Iuuuu. Y yo que estaba preparada para jugar con emmett! Por dios una semana sin sexo! Y estuve dos mas de vacaciones sin el eso hacían tres semanas completas de celibato, tendría que conseguir a alguien… mire hacia edward que horrorizado se levanto del sofá y rodeo los brazos musculosos y sexis de mi marido, esta bien si edward no podía seguro que… alice salto hacia su marido a velocidad luz.

-lo siento rose no me gusta compartir y francamente los tríos no me van.-

Maldición mire hacia carlisle.

Adivinando lo que quería esme se coloco en frente de su marido y me dijo dulcemente

-¿Por que no vamos de compras con alice y así te olvidas de todo esto si?

Resignada asentí sin decir nada, raro en mí que siempre tengo algo que decir pero, mejor no hablar.

POV. EMMETT

Fiuuu.- dije.- todo salio bien ahh?

-estas loco ¡casi nos mata!- dijo bella

-no esta tan mal tranquilízate por lo menos ahora puedo divertirme en tu cuerpo sin que ella quiera mutilarte.-

-como nadie va a mutilar nadie…- dijo carliste.-…lo que ahora debemos hacer es pensar en como solucionar esto.... Bueno emmett tú puedes ver tele.

¡Si! Ahora puedo ver dora la exploradora, menos mal que no me necesitan para pen… espera un minuto no me necesitan para pensar? Me estarán tratando de decir algo con todo eso?

-Saben, mejor les ayudo a pensar.- dije a fin

- no te preocupes Emmett, ve a ver televisión mientras solucionamos todo este asunto.- dijo Carlisle

- si hermano es demasiado para tu pequeño cerebro.- señalo Jasper

- Yo puedo pensar.- le dije enojado.- es mas, yo solucionare esto YO solo.- me encamine hacia la puerta dispuesto a… bueno no tenia un plan pero después de todo, quien en estos días necesita un plan? Salí de la casa y me encamine hacia mi Jeep pero no estaba. Mire hacia todos lados pero no había ningún auto.

- QUE LE PASO A MI AUTO.- grite, maldición la voz chillona de bella hace que mi enojo pierda su efecto aterrorizador! Al instante llego Carlisle seguido por mi sexy cuerpo, Jasper y edward.

Todos miraban desconcertados, entonces entendí que ellos no habían tomado mi autito, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, como bella puede ser tan sensible?

- ¿y bien?- gimotee

Alice, esme y rosalie se fueron en el auto de Carlisle.- dijo edward, así que no pudieron ser ellas las que se fueron con el auto,.-

- entonces ¿quien fue?, quiero mi auto, mi cuerpo y mi esposa ahora mismo, o dios….unos ladrones secuestraron a las chicas y a mi auto!!!- en ese momento las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro

- ¿como un ladrón podría secuestrar a tres vampiras? ¿O mejor que ladrón querría a rosalie en este momento? cuando en lo único que piensa es en asesinar a alguien.- Bella miro preocupada a edward.

- Lo siento cariño es lo que piensa….- dijo eddy tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, se veía tan lindo con… espera un momento por que encuentro lindo a edward pero mas importante donde esta mi auto?

- ¿¡COMO QUE ME ENCUENTRAS LINDO!?.- todos miraron hacia edward que tenía cara de asco.-

- Como voy a saberlo yo que he estado varios días en el cuerpo de tu prometida… quizás hasta termine pensando como…¡ELLA!- le grite O dios teníamos que encontrar a la bruja ahora o sino terminaría enamorado de edward.

-Me voy a un club nudista ahora mismo.- dije

Tu no vas a ninguna parte con mi cuerpo y menos a un club nudista!.- grito bella que aun con sus gestos de niña me veía deseable…

- Claro que voy.- le dije

Un auto se estaciono en la entrada de la casa mientras yo peleaba con bella sobre ir o no a un club en ese instante todos se quedaron callados... Por que? Mire hacia el auto enfadado por interrumpir mi discusión

- OH no.- dijo bella

Los rayos del sol iluminaron el auto, mostrando a los pasajeros. Dios, esto si que era un problema y ahora que mas faltaba? …


End file.
